Meu Pequeno Amor
by Mache-chin
Summary: Natsu Dragneel está impaciente, hiperativo, arisco e malcriado. Os membros da Fairy Tail estão aflitos e depositaram sua esperança na única pessoa capaz de acalmar o Dragon Slayer: Lucy Heartifilia. Ela dificilmente conseguiria controlá-lo em uma situação comum, mas esta não é uma delas, afinal, a maga estelar nunca antes teve a chance de ver o Salamandra com sete anos de idade.


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**Oneshot**

_- Lucy! Lucy, eu tenho uma missão! Cadê você Lucy? LUCY!_

_- Pare de berrar Natsu, eu estou aqui!_

_Com um enorme sorriso, o Salamandra se aproxima do balcão de Mirajane. Há exatos cinco minutos ele entrou na guilda, seguido do gato voador azul logo atrás, foi ao quadro de missões de passada curta a longa, analisou-o de cima a baixo e quando se deu por satisfeito arrancou um dos papéis para sair caçando sua parceira loira._

_- Onde você tava Lucy? Eu te procurei pela guilda toda!_

_- Não foi pela guilda toda Natsu. Nós só olhamos lá fora, debaixo das mesas e na lata de lixo._

_- Posso saber o que diabos eu estaria fazendo nesses lugares? Principalmente a lata de lixo!_

_- Não ligue pro Happy. – ele ergue o papel na mão esquerda perto do rosto dela – Olha!_

_- Um negociante de antiguidades quer de volta um dos seus pertences?_

_- É! Não sei o que é, mas ele foi roubado. Vamos fazer essa missão! O velho tá oferecendo..._

_- Infelizmente eu não posso sair hoje. – ela dá de ombros e coloca a caixa de vinhos em mãos embaixo do balcão, arrumando as mechas soltas do cabelo preso em rabo-de-cavalo baixo._

_- Mas você nem me deixou terminar. – o rapaz se deprime._

_- Lucy, por que você não quer ir? Já pagou seu aluguel?_

_- Não, mas estou perto de conseguir o dinheiro. Estou fazendo um bico numa lanchonete._

_- Você é uma maga. Não precisa trabalhar como garçonete._

_- Eu sei Natsu, mas eu gosto. Trabalho cinco horas por dia e ganho gorjeta por fora._

_- Seria mais fácil ir a um trabalho com a gente. – o Dragneel senta emburrado no banco._

_- Seria, se vocês dois não fizessem de tudo para acabar com o nosso pagamento! – eles fazem uma expressão confusa – Nem me venham com essas caras de sonsos! Todas as vezes que a gente sai em missão, Happy dá um jeito de atacar uma barraca de peixes e você, Natsu, destrói mais da metade da cidade com um único golpe! No final, sobra pra eu pagar os prejuízos._

_- Não é sempre. – os dois abaixam as cabeças com biquinho._

_- Mesmo assim, eu prefiro a lanchonete. Além disso, estou ajudando a Mira hoje._

_- É verdade. – a dita cuja passa pela cortina atrás do balcão sorrindo – Lucy está ajudando a separar as bebidas, mas se quiser você pode ir com os dois nessa missão. Eu te libero._

_- É, vamos Lucy! – o dragão se levanta – Não é divertido fazer uma missão sem você!_

_- Pensando bem Natsu, vamos deixar a Lucy aqui e ficamos com o dinheiro da recompensa._

_- Sua consciência não pesa à noite, gato maldito?_

_- Não como a sua cama, por excesso de gordura. Aye! – antes de a loira pegá-lo, o exceed já voou para longe aos risos, deixando-a ainda mais irritada._

_- Ah Lucy, vamos! – ela volta sua atenção ao parceiro – Eu prometo que vou me comportar!_

_- Tá bom. Mira, desculpa por isso, tá?! – a maga Take Over acena com a mão após pegar as garrafas das mãos da auxiliar e vê-la deixar o avental sobre o balcão._

_- Não se preocupe com isso. Ei Natsu, me deixe anotar aqui o pedido._

_Após tudo resolvido, o trio se despede dos amigos e segue para o apartamento da moça, para Lucy fazer as malas. Resolvido isso, eles pegam uma carruagem e partem. Como de praxe, Natsu enjoa, contudo, a loira o faz deitar a cabeça em seu colo e em pouco tempo ele já está dormindo. O gato observa em silêncio com curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que esconde um sorriso. Chegando ao norte de Fiore, o Dragon Slayer levanta revigorado e puxa a parceira pelo pulso._

_- Primeiro nós precisamos procurar um hotel e..._

_- Não vamos ficar em nenhum hotel. O velho que está pedindo essa missão tem um casarão e vai nos deixar ficar em um dos quartos até completarmos o trabalho._

_- Tudo bem então. Mas como você sabe disso?_

_- Tem tudo explicado aqui no papel. – ele o retira dobrado do bolso e entrega para ela._

_- A recompensa é alta mesmo. – comenta admirada – Mas por que ele pediria a magos que o ajudassem a recuperar esse objeto roubado? Será que os ladrões são perigosos?_

_- Pode ser. Ei Lucy, vamos parar pra comer naquele restaurante!_

_Sem prévio aviso, ele puxa sua mão e a arrasta para dentro do estabelecimento. Depois que os dois glutões se empanturram com comida, enquanto a pagante observa acostumada em relação aos demais clientes horrorizados, os três começam a andar pela cidade em busca do endereço desse tal velho magnata. Quando enfim chegam, se deparam com duas fileiras de criados a sua espera, o corpo de empregadas à esquerda e os belos mordomos à direita, todos curvados em boas-vindas._

_A maga começa a se perguntar por que um homem claramente tão rico gastaria dinheiro em um casarão ao invés de uma mansão, ou quem sabe um palácio, e se o objeto é tão importante que o velho risonho que os encontra na porta não pode comprar outro igual. O magnata os leva até as poltronas da imensa sala e senta no sofá em frente, aceitando um café da bandeja nas mãos de um mordomo depois de servi-los. Quando Happy comporta três biscoitos na boca, o senhor começa._

_- Eu fico muito contente por terem aceitado o meu pedido de socorro._

_- No papel o senhor parecia aflito para recuperar esse seu... Ah..._

_- É um relógio. – o homem explica enquanto Lucy olha fixamente sua verruga perto da boca – Eu não mencionei no papel da missão porque tive medo das pessoas que poderiam vir atrás dele, já que é um objeto tão valioso, mas sendo vocês, magos da Fairy Tail, não me preocupa._

_- Obrigada, mas por que diz isso? Já apareceram outros magos aqui?_

_- Sim. Eu enviei essa missão a todas as guildas conhecidas nos arredores de Magnólia, por medo de não haver tempo para recuperar meu precioso relógio. Esperava em segredo que, de todas as guildas, a Fairy Tail aceitasse me ajudar em troca da recompensa que propus._

_- E por que o senhor queria tanto que fosse a Fairy Tail a vir?_

_- Eu gosto muito da sua guilda. – o trio se surpreende com a confissão – Desde muito novo, fui acostumado às coisas simples da vida, e quando enriqueci depois de me casar com uma amiga de infância investi rapidamente o dinheiro em negócios prósperos de alguns bons companheiros da minha cidade natal. Desde muito tempo eu sou leitor assíduo de Magos & Magos, a revista, e sempre notei vocês em destaque nela. Minha amada esposa e eu os admiramos demais, justamente porque sua guilda é unida como uma família e não se deixa abalar pelas más línguas._

_- Verdade? – a loira se entreolha contente com o parceiro – Nossa! Isso me deixa alegre!_

_- Mas voltando ao assunto, por que esse relógio roubado é tão precioso? – Natsu fala enfim._

_- Ele pode fazer a pessoa que o usa voltar no tempo. – o velho diz sério – Como todo objeto mágico, é muito perigoso nas mãos erradas. Eu preciso tê-lo de volta para esconder num lugar de maior segurança do que o cofre da minha casa. Acredito que vocês não tenham problema com isso._

_- De jeito nenhum. – o Salamandra sorri – Mas quem o levou?_

_- Nem imagino, mas deviam ser apenas ladrões habilidosos. O cofre foi explodido. Se fossem magos, não haveria necessidade de usar dinamite. – a dupla concorda – Meus criados viram duas sombras fugindo na calada da noite, mas como eles estavam de máscara não puderam reconhecer._

_- Tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter feito isso? Algum inimigo?_

_- Eu devo ter muitos invejosos da alta sociedade, mas não me preocuparia com eles. Todos o olhavam com deslumbre, mas ninguém nunca suspeitou do real poder do meu relógio enquanto o usava no pulso. Só recentemente eu senti medo de deixa-lo a mostra, caso alguém descobrisse._

_- Entendi. – o dragão fica de pé e Happy alça voo – Então vamos atrás desses bandidos! Eu vou rastrear o cheiro de pólvora com o meu olfato até acha-los!_

_- Espera aí! – Lucy o puxa pelo cachecol – Eu admiro o seu entusiasmo, mas preciso tomar um bom banho antes de sair caçando uma dupla de ladrões pela cidade._

_- Oh sim, vocês podem ficar com dois dos meus quartos-de-hóspedes. – o senhor se levanta e uma empregada se aproxima sorrindo – Arranje os melhores quartos para eles, sim?!_

_- Ah, não precisa de dois não. – Natsu sorri e abraça Lucy pela cintura – Basta um._

_- Ah, então vocês são um casal? Eu não reparei._

_- Que casal o quê! – a loira empurra o rapaz – Eu não dividirei um quarto com você, Natsu!_

_- Por que não? Nós dormimos sempre na mesma cama no seu apartamento._

_- Eles se gostam. – Happy enrola a língua, causando ainda mais desespero na garota._

_- Já que é assim não precisa ser tímida. – o velhinho sorri – Vocês podem ficar com o melhor quarto da minha casa! Eu vou mandar aprontá-lo agora mesmo._

_- Viu Lucy? – Natsu a empurra pelos ombros enquanto uma empregada carrega a bagagem escada acima – Não precisa ficar tímida. Vamos tomar banho e depois nós saímos._

_- "Nós" uma ova! Você não vai entrar naquele chuveiro comigo!_

_- Se formos juntos vai ser mais rápido. – eles começam a subir os degraus – E não tem por que você ficar assim. Erza, Gray e eu sempre tomamos banho juntos._

_- NÃO ME DIGA COISAS QUE MAIS TARDE EU NÃO VOU PODER ESQUECER!_

_Meia hora mais tarde, Lucy e Natsu já estão andando pelas ruas do norte de Fiore em busca dos misteriosos ladrões. Entre investidas enganosas do Salamandra, pulando até sobre uma freira que escondia o rosto devido sua alergia, e as quedas da loira quando o rapaz a empurra para chegar até os supostos bandidos, eles enfim encontram dois suspeitos numa feira e os perseguem até um beco, onde as sombras somem misteriosamente. Intrigado, o Dragneel começa a farejar._

_- Eles simplesmente sumiram? – a maga choraminga – Não pode ser! Nós estamos andando há três horas e só agora os achamos, então os dois desaparecem?! Eu quero voltar, estou com fome!_

_- Devia ter comido mais antes de nós sairmos. – Happy diz sério, mas logo sorri – Mas você não poderia, porque ia engordar e não poderíamos voltar de carruagem._

_- Seu gato idiota! – a dupla inicia uma algazarra na correria._

_- Ei, fiquem quietos! – Natsu manda e eles silenciam – Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa._

_Em dois segundos, os ladrões apoiados no muro, acima deles, descem e um deles dobra o seu braço na direção do Dragon Slayer, apontando o relógio roubado no pulso e apertando um botão preto lateral. O objeto lança um raio azul no Dragneel, o que ofusca o caminho com a luz e dá aos seus raptores a chance de fugir, mas Lucy abre o portão de Taurus e os para antes de darem vinte passos mais. Depois dos bandidos desmaiarem, a maga estelar vira para ver Natsu e se assusta._

_- Na... Natsu? – Happy se aproxima cautelosamente ao seu lado do menino em frente._

_- O que foi? Ei Lucy, você cresceu! E o Happy parece maior também. Por quê?_

_- Você... Você diminuiu. – ele demora a entender, até a loira tirar do bolso um espelho._

_- Uou! O que aconteceu comigo? – o garoto se olha e repuxa as mangas enormes da camisa, tropeçando nas calças e sendo salvo pelo gato azul – Eu encolhi? Foi aquele relógio esquisito!_

_- Era isso que aquele senhor quis dizer com "voltar no tempo"? – Lucy se questiona pasma._

_- Ei Natsu, você voltou a ser criança. – Happy ri – Agora eu sou quase do seu tamanho._

_- Eu já peguei os ladrões. Vamos ver se aquele velhinho consegue usar o relógio para trazer você de volta ao normal. Taurus, por favor, me ajude aqui a carrega-los._

_Assim, logo o trio está de volta ao casarão e a dupla de assaltantes jogada em um quarto do andar inferior até a chegada das autoridades locais. Natsu já está trocado, com uma blusa, short e um par de sapatos bem pequenos. O velho dono do relógio prateado analisa bem, de cima a baixo, o dragão do fogo e cruza os braços em lamento. Lucy observa calada e ansiosa. É difícil não gritar, imaginando a reação da guilda depois de descobrir o caso._

_- Desculpe, mas eu não posso ajuda-lo. O poder do relógio nunca foi usado enquanto esteve em minhas mãos, então é complicado ter certeza de como reverter essa magia. – a loira se deprime – Contudo, existe um livro na biblioteca que pode servir. – ele manda buscar e logo uma das suas empregadas o entrega – Aqui diz que a pessoa enfeitiçada virará uma criança._

_- Disso nós já sabemos velho careca! Diga como eu volto ao normal!_

_- Natsu! Que modos são esses? Ele só está tentando nos ajudar, te ajudar!_

_- Tudo bem. Esse temperamento é natural vindo de uma criança._

_- Eu não sou criança! Já passei dessa fase. Diz logo como eu posso ser adulto de novo!_

_- Está bem, escute: "A magia do Relógio Regressor traz a pessoa enfeitiçada ao seu tamanho infantil, no exato momento da sua vida em que perdeu algo ou alguém muito precioso, e esta pode voltar ao seu normal apenas quando a perda for superada por um elemento de igual valor em seu presente.". Ou seja, você só retornará ao seu estado adulto se descobrir qual foi sua grande perda e se livrar do trauma. Existe algo ou alguém que tenha perdido nessa idade? – Natsu silencia por um tempo, sentando no chão de cabeça baixa e deixando Happy triste._

_- Ele não vai mais voltar. – o Dragneel sussurra, cortando o coração da loira._

_- Sinto muito pela sua perda, mas aqui diz que quando sua dor for superada retornará a sua forma original. Esse "elemento" pode ser uma pessoa, alguém que vive em seu presente._

_- Ninguém pode substituir meu pai! – o pequeno Dragneel se levanta aborrecido e corre em disparada porta afora, afligindo os amigos._

_- Ei Natsu! Volte aqui! Porcaria...! Vai atrás dele Happy!_

_- Aye! – o gato voa rapidamente enquanto a moça se vira ao velhinho._

_- Desculpe por isso. É que o Natsu deve ter voltado aos seus sete anos de idade, quando seu pai, Igneel, desapareceu. Ele é um dragão, mas criou o Natsu como se fosse seu filho._

_- Dragão? Minha nossa! Mas acho que já ouvi algo desse tipo. A Fairy Tail tem magos dos mais poderosos, contudo, há dores que poucos enxergam. E todos nós temos algum segredo triste, daqueles que não queremos compartilhar com qualquer pessoa. Vocês devem ser próximos, não é?!_

_- É... Pode-se dizer que sim. Foi o Natsu quem me trouxe para a Fairy Tail, e ele também se jogou em um navio no alto-mar apenas para me salvar quando nos conhecemos, mesmo odiando o movimento dos meios de transporte. Quer dizer, eu acho que foi por minha causa, porque o safado também se passou por mago da Fairy Tail antes de me raptar. – ela faz uma careta pensativa e o senhor ri – Apesar de ser explosivo e uma máquina de destruição, eu gosto muito dele. – o homem sorri insinuativo e a loira cora – Ai meu Deus! Esqueça o que eu disse, por favor!_

_- Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – ele ri, deixando-a ainda mais rubra – Mas eu espero que tudo corra bem. Por favor, não se esqueça de me avisar quando você conseguir salvar seu amigo. E diga que ele pode ficar com a roupa que foi do meu filho. – Lucy concorda em aceno e corre para fora do casarão, parando só no portão._

_- Ele disse "quando você conseguir"? Como assim? – de repente, Happy surge voando._

_- Lucy! O Natsu correu para a praça, mas eu o perdi de vista!_

_- Tudo bem, nós vamos acha-lo. – os dois correm na direção de onde o Dragon Slayer sumiu e começam a vasculhar os arredores até achar o garotinho olhando a fonte no centro da praça._

_- Natsu! – a maga estelar apoia as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego – Que susto! Nós te procuramos por todo canto! Por favor, não saia mais correndo assim._

_- Como eu vou voltar ao normal? – ele se pergunta baixinho, virando lentamente para trás – O Igneel desapareceu e nunca mais deu as caras, mas ele é meu único pai. Não quero trocá-lo._

_- Você não precisa substituir a ausência do Igneel na sua vida. – ela sorri, se curvando para ficar mais perto dele e sorrindo amavelmente – Basta dar a outras pessoas a chance de ficar perto, assim como todos da Fairy Tail, que te amam muito. – o pequeno olha encantando para a parceira – Vamos voltar para a guilda? Eu tenho certeza de que lá você vai se sentir melhor._

_- Tá bom. – ele concorda baixinho e estende a mão quando a loira oferece a sua pra segurar._

_Chegando à guilda, como era de se esperar, todos entram em choque ao ver Natsu pequeno. Lucy tem todo o trabalho de explicar a situação para os membros, incluindo o método pra reverter essa magia. Mestre Makarov pensa um pouco e, após receber palpites de alguns presentes, ele fala._

_- Lucy, você ficará responsável pelo Natsu até que ele volte ao normal._

_- EU? – ela berra surpresa, apontando para si mesma e olhando o dragãozinho observando-a com olhinhos brilhantes – Por que eu?_

_- Você não é a parceira dele? – a loira gagueja sem conseguir formar uma palavra – Cuide o quanto puder para que ele não arranje encrenca. Você é a única que pode ajuda-lo agora._

_- Por que eu? – a loira questiona novamente, mas recebe apenas sorrisos cúmplices de todos._

_- Até que o Natsu tenha voltado ao normal, vocês não vão poder fazer nenhuma missão._

_- Mas Mira, como eu faço pra pagar o meu aluguel?_

_- Vocês receberam uma gorda recompensa por essa última missão. Fique com o dinheiro._

_- Ok. – ela suspira revoltada – Vamos Natsu. – o pequeno Dragneel coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça e anda a passos largos atrás da maga, subindo no batente do rio quando estão chegando ao prédio dela – Ei, você vai cair se ficar perto da borda! – Lucy pensa um pouco e começa a coçar os cabelos – Ah, droga! Agora estou parecendo os tios do barco que estão sempre por aqui!_

_- Ei Lucy. – ele chama se dobrando para a direita com os braços abertos – Como nós vamos entrar no seu apartamento se eu não posso mais pular sua janela?_

_- Entre pela porta, como qualquer pessoa normal!_

_- Mas a síndica não vai reclamar por você estar hospedando outra pessoa?_

_- Ai meu Deus, tem razão! Temos que inventar uma desculpa. – os dois param na porta do prédio e a maga aponta o indicador ao parceiro – Escute... Nós vamos dizer que você é meu irmão._

_- Mas eu não me pareço com você. Ela vai mesmo engolir isso?_

_- Espero que sim. Que droga! Cadê o Happy numa situação dessas?_

_- Ele não veio com a gente. Ficou babando a Charlie. Eca! – Lucy ri levemente com a careta do menino, até a porta ser aberta bruscamente e uma enorme sombra pairar sobre eles._

_- Lucy Heartifilia, quem é esse garoto? – ela treme dos pés a cabeça, mas Natsu só aponta._

_- Nossa. Olhando de perto, a sua síndica é muito gorda. – o queixo da garota cai conforme o olhar da mulher redobra de ódio – E vendo de baixo, acho que ela tem bigode._

_- Tudo bem Natsu, cale a boca! – a loira tapa sua boca e ri, suando assustada – Desculpe. É o meu... Ah... Ele é o irmão do meu amigo Natsu._

_- Mas eu sou o... – ela aperta as bochechas dele e o impede de falar._

_- E o que esse moleque está fazendo aqui? – a síndica cruza os braços._

_- Ele... Bem... Natsu pediu que eu cuidasse dele por um tempo até voltar da sua missão._

_- Está bem, mas cuide pra que esse menino malcriado não dê problemas!_

_- Já ouvi isso antes. – Lucy sussurra e continua rindo – Fique despreocupada! Eu cuido das despesas dele e me responsabilizo por todos os problemas que ele puder causar._

_- Uma pessoa que sofre pra pagar o próprio aluguel não pode dizer uma coisa dessas._

_- Eu sei. – a loira choraminga e sobe até seu apartamento, trancando a porta quando entra – Escute Natsu, é melhor você se comportar! Não pode chamar a síndica de gorda, ou dizer que tem bigode, e nem repita isso pra qualquer outra mulher! Entendeu?_

_- Nossa! Seu apartamento parece maior agora que eu fiquei menor._

_- Pelo menos me escute. – ela rosna, tentando se acalmar – Quer comer alguma coisa?_

_- Quero! Pode preparar o que tiver na geladeira! – ele pula no sofá e liga a televisão._

_- Seu corpo ficou menor, então duvido que você possa comer a mesma quantidade de comida que comia antes. Mesmo assim, vou preparar um guisado._

_- Ei Lucy, cadê o canal de desenhos? – o pequeno aperta rápido o botão do controle remoto – Ah, já achei. Eu tô com sede. Pode me trazer um copo d'água?_

_- Estou ocupada aqui na cozinha. Por que você mesmo não vem pegar?_

_- Mas tá muito longe. – Natsu escorrega nas almofadas até seus pés tocarem o chão._

_- Deixe de ser preguiçoso! E não fique deitado assim, ou vai ter torcicolo._

_Embora pareça complicado no começo, rapidamente Lucy pega o jeito de controlar o garoto. Sua paciência é constantemente testada, principalmente depois de deixa-lo comer sobremesa após o almoço. Quando foi ver, seu pote de doces estava vazio e Natsu já tinha jogado a blusa e a calça no chão do seu quarto. Foi um custo convencê-lo a parar de pular na sua cama. Milagrosamente, antes do jantar ela conseguiu empurrá-lo para tomar banho, mas precisou ir junto._

_Seria constrangedor para qualquer garota ser obrigada, pelas circunstâncias, a dividir a sua banheira com seu parceiro, mas a loira se esqueceu da vergonha ao ver o sorriso de menino crescer conforme ela esfregava os cabelos rosados. Na hora de dormir, Lucy sai do banheiro e procura nas gavetas por um pijama. Quando termina de se trocar a campainha toca._

_- Mira? – a maga Take Over sorri e lhe estende uma sacola – O que é isso?_

_- O pijama do Natsu. Achei que seria bom trazê-lo, já que agora vocês vão dormir juntos._

_- Muito gentil da sua parte. – a loira responde sarcástica – Mas por que você tem o pijama?_

_- O mestre achou útil guardar algumas das roupas de criança de todos os membros._

_- Útil? Útil pra quê? Por acaso ele pensou que um dia todo mundo ia voltar a ser criança?_

_- Não. – a mais velha ri – São apenas recordações. Quem sabe, as roupinhas podem ser um tanto aproveitadas no futuro. – ela ri misteriosa e acena – Tchau._

_- Tchau. – a maga estelar fecha a porta pensativa – Mira tem cada uma..._

_Chegando ao seu quarto, assim que a moça vê o pequeno Dragon Slayer sentado na colcha, balançando os pés, o coração amolece. Lucy cede sua cama, pela primeira vez, para dormir ao lado dele. Os dois se aconchegam agarrados um ao outro como travesseiros humanos. Assim segue-se o mês. O menino faz traquinagens, e algumas vezes com a ajuda de Happy quando decide invadir o apartamento da loira. A síndica passa a dar sermões na garota com mais constância._

_- Senhorita Heartifilia, tire aquele moleque de cima da árvore!_

_- Natsu, faça o favor de descer e parar de me dar vergonha!_

_- Ah Lucy, eu não tô fazendo nada de mais! Deixe de ser tão chata!_

_- Chata? Eu não sou chata, mas vou te colocar de castigo se não descer daí agora!_

_- Você não pode me botar de castigo! Não quero e não vou descer!_

_- Eu posso te castigar e vou! O que tanto faz aí em cima?_

_- Lucy sem coração! Eu vim ajudar um passarinho que caiu do ninho._

_- E por que não desceu depois de deixar o filhote aí?_

_- É que... – o menino olha para os lados e ela suspira._

_- Você não consegue descer, não é?! – ele acena devagar – Tá bom, eu vou te buscar._

_- E depois quem vai te tirar da árvore? Nós vamos ficar nisso o dia todo._

_- Eu sei descer de uma árvore sozinha, né?! Aliás, você também sabe. Por que não desce?_

_- Depois de ajudar o passarinho, acabei prendendo o cachecol nos galhos._

_- Seu desastrado... E por que não tira o cachecol?_

_- Eu não vou deixar meu cachecol preso aqui em cima!_

_- Quis dizer pra tirar o cachecol e depois pegá-lo quando se soltasse._

_- Mas eu também não sei como desfazer o nó pra me soltar._

_Depois disso, resmungando como um velho bravo, Lucy sobe na árvore e dá o seu jeito para desamarrar o tecido sem cortá-lo, mas cai do alto e luxa a perna. Sentindo-se culpado, Natsu leva alguns dias tratando-a com cuidado até se curar, sem deixar de fazer algumas brincadeiras com a sua coleção de calcinhas e sutiãs. Quando eles visitam a guilda, apenas para conversar com seus amigos, Gray e Gajeel são os primeiros a fazer ironias sobre o tamanho dele e a relação dos dois._

_Ela se comunica com o velho magnata, pedindo alguma nova pista no livro, ao menos uma vez por semana. Mas, embora ele fique sempre eufórico e levado, todas as noites o Dragon Slayer dorme bem relaxado entre seus braços, então a maga estelar acaba se acostumando. Uma noite, já perto de dar dez horas, Natsu se remexe na cama com olhos semicerrados e suspira contra os seios da maga. Seu olhar está distante e suas mãos recolhidas perto do corpo._

_- Lucy... – ela resmunga, inconscientemente massageando os cabelos dele – Por que quis ser a minha parceira? – ele espera trinta segundos antes da resposta._

_- Eu gostei de você. – o pequeno dragãozinho arregala os olhos – Você é divertido e corajoso. Eu queria fazer parte de uma guilda, mas nunca pensei que ganharia uma família, e tudo com a sua ajuda. Você muda a vida de quem conhece. Todos da Fairy Tail te adoram e eu também._

_Corado, Natsu olha para cima e fica observando o sono quase leve de Lucy. Em segundos, o seu rosto se ilumina com um sorriso e ele se aconchega ainda mais no corpo feminino, passando o braço esquerdo na cintura dela. No dia seguinte, a loira já desperta com os raios da manhã. Oito horas marcam no relógio da cabeceira, então ela resolve levantar, mas não consegue. A maga está atada por um abraço forte, e a mão grande não se parece em nada com a de um garoto de sete anos._

_- Natsu? – Lucy vira de costas e se depara com o rosto de um Dragon Slayer crescido e bem sonolento, despertando aos poucos e coçando os olhos._

_- Ah, bom dia Lucy. – boceja – Por que está fazendo essa cara?_

_- Você... – ela aponta – Você voltou ao normal! – Natsu se levanta em um salto e corre para o espelho do banheiro, retornando para perto da parceira já de pé muito feliz._

_- Eu fiquei grande de novo! – os dois comemoram até o Salamandra erguê-la pela cintura._

_- Espera aí Natsu! – ele continua rodando – Cuidado, eu vou cair!_

_- Eu nunca vou te deixar cair! – a afirmação assusta um pouco, então o rapaz para e sorri – Eu voltei ao normal por sua causa Lucy. Eu finalmente percebi quem é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – enquanto a estática jovem o encara, o Salamandra a coloca no chão sem soltá-la – O Igneel pode ter me deixado, mas eu não estou sozinho. Você tem razão. A Fairy Tail é mesmo uma família, e eles podem gostar de você, só que eu te amo muito mais._

_- Como é? – a voz falha dela causa risos nele – Não ria de mim, seu idiota!_

_- Desculpa Lucy, mas você é muito estranha. – a garota poderia ficar aborrecida, contudo, o seu rosto não consegue esboçar outra reação a não ser a de surpresa, além de se enrubescer – Você fica me olhando com essa cara ao invés de me responder._

_- E como quer que eu fique? Você me joga uma coisa dessas sem nem avisar. Não sei nem se entendi direito. – Natsu massageia seus cabelos e toca sua bochecha direita, sorrindo docemente._

_- Então eu repito: eu te amo. – o coração dela dá um triplo mortal carpado._

_- Como tem tanta certeza disso? – ele faz um bico pensativo que lhe tira um sorriso._

_- Bem, eu gosto muito do seu cheiro. É mais gostoso do que qualquer perfume. Além disso, mesmo que seja legal sair em missões com a Erza, o Gray, o Happy e algum dos outros, para mim foi sempre só nós dois. Você é minha parceira, mas eu gosto de te ver como minha companheira._

_- Companheira? E qual a diferença?_

_- Você sabe o que significa ser a companheira de um dragão?_

_- Não. – ela cora diante o sorriso malicioso, coisa que nunca pensou em ver no rosto dele._

_- Quer dizer que você pertenceria todinha a mim e nenhum outro homem poderia te tocar se eu não deixasse. – Lucy se arrepia – Quando nos entregássemos um ao outro, eu a marcaria, para todos saberem da nossa ligação. Nós andaríamos na rua sempre de mãos dadas e dormiríamos por todo o inverno enrolados debaixo do mesmo lençol para nos aquecer. Eu te protegeria quando nós saíssemos em uma missão e você me deixaria deitar a cabeça no seu colo por causa dos enjoos. No Hanami, a gente assistiria as flores de cerejeira florescendo juntos, mesmo que você ficasse doente. – um flash do momento em que Natsu arrancara uma das árvores do parque para que ela pudesse ver o arco-íris debaixo da janela passa pela sua mente – Não poderia prometer que todos os dias se passassem sem problemas, nem que eu ficaria comportado todo o tempo como fiz quando você me pediu enquanto era criança – é a vez dele se envergonhar -, mas daria o melhor de mim pra te dar muita felicidade. – pausa – É assim que seria se você fosse minha companheira._

_- E se continuasse só sua parceira, não receberia nada disso de você?_

_- Bom... – ela sorri com graça ao vê-lo desviar o olhar – Talvez sim, mas seria estranho, né?!_

_- Tem razão. – a loira ri e o abraça, encostando a cabeça em seu peito – Então eu aceito._

_- Aceita? – ele repete incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo contente – Quer ser minha companheira?_

_- Mais do que tudo na vida. – os dois riem e Natsu volta a levantá-la nos braços, beijando-a rapidamente em seguida e depois aprofundando o segundo beijo com a permissão da sua amada._

_- Agora faz mais sentido o que o velhinho da missão disse antes de eu ir embora. Ele devia é estar imaginando que nós iríamos ficar juntos. Talvez todos da guilda tenham pensando o mesmo._

_- Estou tão feliz Lucy! Vamos nos casar e ter trinta filhos. O que acha?_

_- O quê? – ela se solta surpresa – Como assim "casar" e "trinta filhos"?_

_- Ué. Você não aceitou ser a minha companheira? Então._

_- Então eu achei que começaríamos como namorados, não passando direto pro "eu aceito"!_

_- Mas você disse isso. – a maga sente o rosto esquentar e o Salamandra volta a rir._

_- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Natsu, nós não podemos nos casar ainda, e quanto mais ter trinta filhos! Somos jovens, embora nem tanto porque temos vinte anos, mas mesmo assim! Você por acaso andou conversando com a Mira? Agora entendi que história era aquela de reaproveitar as roupas de criança da guilda no futuro. – o rapaz faz um bico – Não quis te magoar._

_- Tudo bem, eu espero. Eu vou esperar até você dizer que me aceita, mesmo já tendo dito. – a loirinha abre a boca sem conseguir responder de imediato, porém, pouco depois sorri e o abraça._

_- Fico feliz por ouvir isso de você. Só vamos com calma. É tudo muito novo pra mim._

_- Pra mim também, mas eu quero ficar do seu lado para sempre._

_- Se depender de mim, nós não vamos nos soltar nunca mais. – eles riem – Agora vamos até os outros pra mostrar que você está grande novo. Foi a mais curta duração de magia que eu já vi!_

_..._

_- Lucy! Lucy, eu tenho uma missão! Cadê você Lucy? LUCY!_

_- Pare de berrar Natsu, eu estou aqui!_

_O filho de Igneel corre para o quarto do casal, mas não sem antes dar uma carona nas suas costas pra linda menina dos cabelos desgrenhados até os ombros, de um laranja-claro, e olhinhos grandes da cor castanha que estende os bracinhos na sua direção. A blusinha rosa das alças finas levanta e permite ainda mais a visão da sua calcinha com bolinhas brancas, uma cena fofa._

_- Oh! Vocês dois já terminaram com o seu banho? – ele toca seu ombro esquerdo._

_- Sim! O que você está escrevendo neste momento? – o homem se debruça sobre ela, fazendo uma careta ao tentar ler o conteúdo do papel na escrivaninha._

_- É sobre nós. – ela responde com um olhar amoroso, sorrindo ao ver a garotinha pendurada no ombro direito dele – Depois farei uma carta pra Layla, Igneel e Natsuki, que saíram em missão._

_- Buh! Jogue com a gente mamãe! – a pequena infla suas bochechas._

_- Talvez mais tarde... – a loira responde pensativa, passando a pena da caneta nos lábios._

_- Não! Agora! – Lucy suspira enquanto Natsu ri._

_- Ela puxou muito de você, a filha de Dragneel. – os dois riem fazendo cócegas na filha._

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**Para quem já leu a minha fanfic "Tal Pai, Tal Filho", deve ter ficado mais fácil imaginar como deviam estar Layla, Igneel e Natsuki, os filhos mais velhos de Natsu e Lucy. Quem quiser que eu faça uma fanfic com as crianças mais velhas, pede no review. Aceito conselhos. ^^**_


End file.
